Mariposa en el Atardecer
by lowel-ady
Summary: Bella nunca salto del acantilado, por lo que Edward nunca volvió. Bella envejece, teniendo 75 años con una agonía terrible, decide ir a visitar Forks, lo que no sabía era con quien se iba a encontrar -¿eres tu Bella?-escuche su voz aterciopelada.Short-fic
1. Encuentro inesperado

**Summary:** Bella nunca salto del acantilado, por lo que Edward nunca volvió. Bella envejece, ya estando en su recta final a los 75 años con una agonía terrible, decide ir a visitar Forks, lo que no sabía, era con quien se iba a encontrar -¿eres tu Bella?-escuche su voz aterciopelada.

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro inesperado.**

Me levanté de mi lecho de muerte, sentía como mi cuerpo y las vertebras resonaban. Solo al abrir mis ojos volvía a ver la misma habitación de mi antigua casa en Forks, solo que ahora las cuatro paredes eran amarillentas y un poco destrozadas. Cuando estuve sentada en mi cama, me levanté y me dirigí con paso lento hacia el baño de mi solitario cuarto. Cuando estuve dentro, me miré al espejo; mi reflejo era el de siempre cuando entré a esta edad que pareciese haber comenzado desde que pasó aquello…

No quería creer lo que veían mis ojos cuando miraba a esa anciana con grandes sombras debajo de sus ojos, lo que comúnmente se llamaban ojeras, canas totalmente blancas que cubrían todo el cuero cabelludo y llegaba hasta la cintura, piel arrugada, más jorobada de lo normal y ojos totalmente perdidos en los pensamientos y recuerdos que nunca debieron ocurrir, además de un corazón totalmente desgarrado, aunque a estas alturas siento que ya no tengo corazón ni esperanzas, solo el vacío en mi pecho y un alma con cicatrices secas.

Mi vida, o lo que queda de ella, no es más que una agonía y monotonía sin límites. Varias veces he pensado en que terminar mi vida sería lo mejor, sabiendo que el dolor pasaría, pero no puedo, mis sueños me dicen que _él _volverá y la melancolía pasará. Pero ya las esperanzas se desvanecieron en un callejón sin salidas, o como un bosque sin árboles…sin el latir de su corazón.

Habían pasado 57 años desde que aquello hermoso y sobrenatural había pasado. Varias veces me puse a pensar si ese _alguien_ todavía existía, si vivió esos momentos conmigo o fue un simple sueño. Hace años que no escucho su voz aterciopelada, advirtiéndome sobre los riesgos que en mi juventud he querido tomar solo para sentir la adrenalina de poder verlo a él…_él._

Pero luego decidí afrontar las cosas, hablar con alguien que sabía que podía confiar; _Jacob._

Reprimí rápidamente ese pensamiento…o nombre, no quería recordar las angustias que le he hecho pasar ya que…

Suspiré cansinamente mientras seguía mirando a esa anciana irreconocible en el espejo. Las lágrimas querían agolparse en mis ojos como en cada día y hora que pasaba, pero no lo permitía y solo sentía una opresión en el pecho el cual acrecentaba cada día, minuto, y segundo. Hace años que no lloro, y no permito hacerlo hasta que mi cuerpo fallezca sobre mi cama, y solo ahí, es cuando podré permitir derramar la única lágrima que se desvanecerá _sola _por mi mejilla.

Estoy al tanto de que me encuentro muy mal, los médicos me han dicho que tengo una enfermedad la cual no han sabido descifrar, me han recomendado que visite algún lugar en el cual halla estado antes de que todo termine, por lo que me encuentro hace más de dos semanas en Forks, tratando de recordar, y a la vez olvidar.

Aparté mi vista del espejo _"Quizás hoy sea un día diferente…Bella" _pensé sin optimismo y con ironía.

&&&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&&

Salí de mi casa, respirando el aire fresco que había añorado desde que me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar en la Universidad, ya que quería cambiar de país por las mismas razones que me trajeron aquí; un poco de olvido.

Charlie se casó con Sue Clearwater dos años después de que yo me fuera y de vivir juntos. Sue murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando iba a visitar La Push, ya que se había mudado con nosotros en la ahora destartalada casa. En cambio Charlie murió de vejes; un ataque al corazón mientras dormía.

A veces me imagino como hubiera sido mi vida si _él _no se hubiera ido, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero ¿Quién querría estar con una frágil humana? Y nuevamente reprimo haber pensado en eso, mis pensamientos y cavilaciones siempre se dirigen a esa pregunta, hasta mis sueños, los cuales no son nada comprometedores. Pero si puedo recordar con total libertad, esas palabras que marcaron de por vida mi corazón, como lanzas, cuchillos o flechas incrustarse en mi cuerpo, traspasando todo hasta llegar a mi corazón y alma…como decía mi padre, o como vagamente lo recuerdo "parece un zombi, no hay ni una sola emoción o expresión en su rostro, quiero ayudarla, pero ella no me deja. Sé que el problema de todo esto a sido ese…ni siquiera quiero decir su nombre…". Era lo que Charlie le decía a todo el mundo quien preguntaba por mí; si me encontraba bien porque veían la seriedad de mi rostro y las ojeras que aún están vigentes debajo de mis ojos por no dormir bien. Ya no grito como en cada pesadilla o sueño que tenía con ese ser sobrenatural, solo decidí que ya ni vale la pena pensar en _él_…pero mi mente me traicionó, igual que el tiempo.

Antes de montarme en el taxi que había pedido, tomé las llaves de la casa y le indiqué al conductor que me llevara al centro comercial, necesitaba hacer las compras como cualquier dulce viejecita, si, tampoco podía creer que el tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo que el termino "dulce" se aplica mas a "monótona viejecita".

En el transcurso del viaje, el hombre de mediana edad me hablaba acerca de algo que realmente no prestaba atención, creo que hablaba sobre política y la vida tan corrompida que se lleva hoy en día, pero mis oídos no se enfocaban en sus palabras, yo solo murmuraba "si", "aja" "claro, claro".

-ya llegamos-musitó el conductor, le pagué y salí del auto para luego caminar con paso lento hacia la entrada del centro comercial.

Saqué de mi bolso la lista de las compras, tenía una dieta estricta que debía cumplir obligatoriamente por la enfermedad. Tosí un poco, por lo menos podía mantenerme de pie. Caminé hacia el patio de comidas, donde decía "carnes".

Mientras caminaba, la lista se me calló al suelo, por lo que cuando me fui a agachar se me torció la espalda y tuve que enderezarme enseguida…Juro que mi sorpresa fue enorme, horriblemente enorme; una chica bajita, delgada de cabello corto y color negro, piel pálida, ojos dorados e increíblemente hermosa apareció frente a mí de improviso. Sus ojos me miraban intensamente y una sonrisa eufórica bailaba en sus labios.

_Alice…_

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Yo, bueno, ella…no había cambiado en nada, digo, ella es una vampira, obviamente que no cambió física y mentalmente, pero, es que, como ¡HA! Esto no puede estar sucediendo, es decir, _ellos_ no pueden estar acá…ellos abandonaron Forks, _ellos_ me abandonaron…

-¡Hola! Tome, se le ha caído esto-dijo la inigualable voz de la chica entregándome el pedazo de hoja en mis arrugadas manos.- ¿sabe? Creo que la conozco de algún lado, se me hace fami…-Alice se quedó mirando hacia lo lejos, a ningún punto fijo en realidad, interrumpiendo la frase que iba a decir. Quizás…esta teniendo una de sus visiones, pero, ¿y si es una visión sobre mí? No estaba lista para afrontar las cosas, ni siquiera quería volver a _verlo_.

Era mi hora de escapar. Atrás de Alice había una figura masculina, alto, de cabello color bronce y piel nívea, pálida...Sabía quien era, quería volver a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa torcida, poder tocar su hermoso cabello desordenado, solo poder sentir su helada piel sobre la mía…solo volver a verlo. Pero me asustaba el hecho de que él ya no me reconociera como lo hizo Alice, de que me ignorara por completo cuando pasara delante de mí. Todavía a esta edad podía sentir mi corazón latir desbocadamente de una forma fugaz, y solo por ese hecho cometí uno de mis más grandes errores.

_Edwa_…_Él_ volteó y dirigió su mirada donde yo me encontraba. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron unos pocos segundos antes de que Alice me despertara de mi transe _"recuerdo ese perfume y esa mirada…"_ susurró. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que la visión iba a terminar.

Corrí, o más bien dicho traté de hacerlo por la maldita articulación que impedía acelerar mi velocidad, aunque comparado con lo que corría en mi juventud, creo que esto es lo más rápido que mis pies se han movido.

No sé como lo hice, pero salí del centro comercial sin que nada sucediera, tomé el primer taxi que apareció en la calle y me dirigí de vuelta a casa.

Durante el transcurso del viaje medité acerca de lo ocurrido. _Él_ estaba acá, _ellos _estaban acá pero ¿esto como pudo haber sucedido? Es decir ¿Por qué volvieron? ¿Será producto de mi retorcida imaginación? Volví a toser. Estaba demasiado desconcertada por lo ocurrido, pero, por lo menos volví a ver esa mirada tan deslumbrante y -además de que prendió la llama de odio en mi corazón, la rabia y el enojo que siento hacia él por haberme hecho miserable toda mí vida-después de todo…me encanto volverlo a ver.

Salí del auto después de pagarle al conductor y caminé hacia la puerta de la entrada de mi casa. Comencé a buscar la llave en mi bolso cuando siento una helada mano posar sobre mi hombro derecho haciendo que me sobresaltara…

-¿eres tu…Bella?-escuché su voz aterciopelada. Me giré repentinamente para encontrarme con la gran cara de asombro de…

-¿Ed…Edward?-tartamudeé. Él se acercó más a mí y frunció el ceño, mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, él sonrió ladinamente con melancolía haciendo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran.

-definitivamente eres tu Bella…-susurró.

**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es otra historia que estaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo publico. Quienes leyeron mi primer fic "Eclipse lunar" se darán cuenta que es muy parecído, pues la trama es similar, pero solo es otra hipótesis de lo que podría ocurrir si Edward nunca hubiera vuelto con Bella en Luna Nueva. En fin, si les gustó y quieren que siga con el fic solo dejen reviews para saberlo. !Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Melancolía

**Capítulo 2: Melancolía.**

**Edward pov**

Me encontraba en el gran frondoso bosque de Forks, hace años que me había alejado de este lugar por razones que no quiero recordar ni pensar. Carlisle y Esme decidieron que unas lindas vacaciones acá sería lo mejor, ya que habíamos terminado por milésima vez el instituto y a Carlisle le adelantaron las vacaciones de fin de año. Yo sabía que además de eso, era una escusa para que yo volviera a recordar los hermosos momentos que pasé junto con…_ella,_ ya que tenían la loca idea de que así la depresión aminoraría.

Pero fallaron, porque lo único que recuerdo son aquellas estúpidas y falsas palabras que salieron de mis labios. Tal vez todo hubiera sido mejor si aquel antiguo acontecimiento no hubiera pasado, quizás hasta hubiera accedido a convertirla en vampiro y… ¿a quien engaño? Sé que los demás vampiros como Victoria la habrían matado algún día que yo me halla ido de caza con mi familia o que no estuviera con ella en ese momento. Por lo menos le hubiera pedido a los Vulturi que me torturaran hasta matarme, ya que mi vida no es nada sin su existencia…pero ahí esta el dilema _¿esto es una vida con o sin su existencia?_ Pues después de 57 años me di cuenta que lo mío no se llama "vida" sino lo contrario a eso, ya que ella era _mi_ existencia.

Pensé en regresar, pero era demasiado tarde, cuando llegué _ella_ ya no estaba y…-suspiré-quizás lo mejor es tratar de olvidar como he estado haciéndolo sin éxito todos estos años. Alice no ha tenido más visiones de _ella_, como si se hubiese desvanecido.

-¿estas bien Edward?-preguntó Alice acercándose. Ella era la que más sabía que mi estado de ánimo era el peor de todos, mi familia ya casi no me hablaba, pero Alice tenía las esperanzas de que yo vuelva a ser como era antes, cuando _ella_ estaba junto a mí.

-si, claro, estoy…bien-sonreí, aunque la mueca que hice se parecía a todo menos una sonrisa.-solo que ya me cansé de cazar.-mentí. Apenas si había matado a un ciervo.

-¡ya sé que puede alegrarte!-gritó Alice eufórica. _"No te vas a escapar de mí hermanito, tienes que salir de ese estado de depresión por lo menos unas dos horas ¿y quien mejor que yo?"_ pensó ella con optimismo y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Oh no, cualquier cosa menos eso…-¡vamos al centro comercial!

Escuché unas risas de fondo, obviamente la más fuerte era de Emmett, seguidas por las de Rosalie y Jasper_. "Muy bien Edward, parece que la depresión se irá yendo al centro comercial, creo que sería mejor ir a un acilo de ancianos"_ pensó el gran idiota de Emmett antes de que Rose le guiñara un ojo y cambiara las imágenes de unos ancianos jugando Bingo por imágenes que desearía no ver en mi cabeza. _"Por lo menos cambiaras de ambiente, es mucho mejor que estar todo el día encerrado en casa"_ pensó Jasper dándome un poco de apoyo. _"tráeme un pintauñas y una secadora nueva, lo necesito urgentemente"_ pensó Rosalie, aunque no veía en que eso me ayudaba. _"Oh…Y compórtate como un hombre imbécil" _agregó.

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Y aquí estamos.

Me cambié de ropa antes de venir con Alice al centro comercial, ya que la que traía puesta estaba algo arrugada y sucia por estar en el bosque. Lo que menos me divertía en este mundo era salir con Alice, no me mal interpreten, me encanta estar con ella, por lo que es mi "hermana" preferida, lo malo es cuando comienza a hablar sobre prendas y tendencia a la moda.

-Edward, ¡vamos! La depresión es para humanos, en cambio nosotros tenemos toda la vida para divertirnos y hacer lo que queramos, deja atrás el pasado y vive el presente-trató Alice de levantar mi apestoso animo como todos los días.

-Alice, es una eternidad, no una vida-le corregí-además sabes igual que yo lo difícil que es olvidar algo o alguien que fue muy importante para uno-Alice asintió, a sabiendas que también le ha costado olvidar a esa hermosa humana de ojos achocolatados.

-tienes razón-suspiró y recobró las energías en un instante. Ella era diferente a mí, sufría por dentro, pero no lo hacía ver a la vista-acompáñame al patio de comidas, necesito comprar carne fresca para el oloroso perro de Emmett y Rose.-bufó. Emmett había adoptado un cachorro, le había sugerido a su esposa que si no podían tener hijos por lo menos cuidar a un adorable perro haría que sus vidas cambiaran como si tuvieran un bebé, a Rosalie no le gusto la idea, es más, lo detestó, pero las increíbles habilidades de Emmett para hacer que Rose cambiara de idea fue un éxito. Pero no me pregunten como.

Caminé junto con Alice hacia el patio de comidas, en el cual habían pocas personas, debe ser porque es Lunes en la mañana. La pequeña duende volteó su cabeza para observar algo, pero yo estaba enfrascado en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención. Alice musitó un "ya vuelvo, compra por mí" antes de desaparecer de mi lado.

Y ahí fue cuando lo olí…ese olor a fresas, un delicioso aroma, esa sangre deseable e irresistible que hace años hubiera matado para satisfacer mi sed. No podía ser _ella_…habían pasado más de medio siglo sin verla, sin poder ver sus ojos, tocar su suave cabello, sin la curiosidad de saber lo que almacena su intocable mente. Pero no me volteé, antes de hacerlo, decidí escuchar un poco de la conversación que se escuchaba desde lo lejos.

-¡Hola! Tome, se le ha caído esto-escuché decir la voz de Alice. Pero la mujer que yo sabía que estaba frente a ella no dijo ni una sola palabra.- ¿sabe? Creo que la conozco de algún lado, se me hace fami…-Alice cortó su frase para transmitir una de sus visiones…pero no podía verlo, mi mente se había cerrado. Intenté leer la mente de uno de los hombres que estaba cerca de mí…pero estaba totalmente vacío, como si tratara de leer los pensamientos de una piedra. ¿Qué estaba sucediendome?

No quería girar mi cabeza y verla a los ojos, pero el glorioso sonido de unos descontrolados latidos del corazón hizo que volteara…

Era irreconocible, pero a pesar de todo, la reconocí.

Ahora era una anciana de grandes ojeras, cabello canoso y pronunciadas arrugas en todo su cuerpo y rostro, sus ojos a pesar de estar decaídos por la inconfundible falta de sueño, se notaban melancólicos, su boca estaba entreabierta y las comisuras de sus labios formaban una curva hacia abajo. Pero aunque la seguía observando, y no veía ningún rastro de la chica joven de hace muchos años, solo verla a los ojos bastó para saber que ella seguía siendo la misma chica a la quien alguna vez me había enamorado…y que lo seguía estando.

Solo pasaron unos segundos en los que nuestras miradas se habían entrelazado; la rabia nublaba su vista, pero la sorpresa y el desconcierto eran aún mayores. Sus ojos achocolatados me miraban fijamente, hasta que Alice susurró algo que no pude escuchar por estar desconcentrado, haciendo que aquella anciana caminara con paso acelerado hacia fuera del centro comercial. Pero mi sistema locomotor no hacía caso a mi cerebro a pesar de que mis reflejos eran mejores.

Alice volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. _"es ella…"_ era lo único que circulaba en la cabeza de Alice ¿porqué ahora si podía leer su mente? Si esta siguiera siendo humana, apostaría que sus ojos se hubieran llenado de lágrimas. Pero ahora Alice me miraba con cierta furia.

-si no vas por ella, te arrancaré los huesos-musitó con los dientes apretados.

Y lo primero que vino a mi mente, fue la casa en donde hace mucho tiempo entraba por la ventana para ver a aquella persona que dio un giro inesperado a mi eternidad.

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Tenía que darme prisa, por lo que no conduje mi auto y corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta la antigua casa de los Swan. Gracias al cielo nadie notó mi presencia.

La casa estaba un poco destartalada, sabía que Charlie había muerto hace unos años y que la casa estaba algo abandonada desde entonces. Un taxi paró frente a la casa, y la misma figura femenina del centro comercial salió a una velocidad poco ágil del auto antes de correr para poder internarse en su casa. Por lo que decidí que era hora de salir de mi escondite y enfrentar las cosas.

Cuando ella estaba frente a la entrada de su casa, salté de uno de los árboles que daba a su ventana y me puse tras ella quien estaba buscando algo en su bolso. Luego toqué suavemente su hombro derecho haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¿eres tu…Bella?-pregunté con cautela. Nunca había estado tan nervioso. La mujer de tercera edad se volteó repentinamente. Mi asombro fue aún mayor al mirarla frente a frente.

-¿Ed…Edward?-tartamudeó. Su voz sonaba tan armoniosa como siempre, aunque sonaba más ronca. Me acerqué más a ella y fruncí el ceño pensativo _"¿esto es un sueño?" _pensé. No podía creer que al fin la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo. Escuché como los latidos de su corazón latían de forma desenfrenada, haciendo que hermosos recuerdos vinieran a mi mente y que una sonrisa melancólica apareciera en mi rostro. Pareció que este gesto hizo que Bella se sonrojara fuertemente, ella no sabía como había extrañado el color carmín de sus mejillas.

-definitivamente eres tu Bella…-susurré.

**Bella pov**

Estaba totalmente petrificada, siempre había imaginado mi reencuentro con..._Edward_. Pero había perdido las esperanzas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora me daba cuenta de un pequeño y a la vez gran detalle: _¿Qué pensaría ahora él de mí?_ Es decir, ahora soy una anciana amargada, con arrugas en todo el cuerpo, cabello canoso y ningún rastro de juventud permanecía en mi cuerpo. Soy de esas abuelitas que se quejan todo el tiempo y que no escuchan bien lo que dicen las personas. En cambio él sigue igual que _siempre_; alto, corpulento, con su perfecta sonrisa torcida y ojos dorados, aunque ahora se denotaban más oscuros.

Pero aunque él está aquí, igual la esperanza falleció, solo por el simple hecho de que ya no se puede hacer nada en mi corta vida, el tiempo había consumido las manecillas del reloj, como si todo lo que pasó desde que él se fue, hubiera sucedido en dos segundos agonizantes para hacerme sufrir.

¿Ahora que decía? Edward, Edward Cullen al fin estaba frente a mí, pero yo ya no significaba nada para él ¿ahora si podrá leer mi mente? ¿Mi sangre sigue atrayéndole? Ahora Edward solo debe pensar en la pobre y miserable persona en la cual me he convertido…gracias a él.

-y… ¿co…como haz estado?-musitó de forma entrecortada haciendo que me sobresaltara. La rabia nuevamente estaba nublando mi vista ¿cómo podía preguntar cómo me encontraba después de tantos años, en los cuales mi mente, cerebro, corazón, y cualquier otro órgano de mi cuerpo relacionado a mi subconsciente pensaba en él?

Me volteé y le di la espalda, mi mano encontró la llave de la puerta de la entrada de mi casa en el bolso y la introduje dentro de la cerradura, abrí la puerta y la cerré en su rostro.

¿Lo ignoré? Si, lo ignoré. Pero ahora me sentía culpable…pero ¿Por qué me debería sentir culpable por alguien que hizo que mi vida se desmoronara? ¿Y si solo lo hizo para protegerme? Pero me dijo que no me quería…losé, no sabía qué hacer ¡no sé qué hacer! Quizás me estoy volviendo loca, tal vez esto es otro de mis estúpidos e infernales sueños que siempre tengo con él…pero se ve tan perfecto, tan igual a como lo había visto hace años, quizás no estoy loca, sino esquizofrénica por tener alucinaciones.

-¡Bella!-Siempre había extrañado que mi nombre saliera de sus perfectos labios…quizás estaba comenzando a tener un problema de bipolaridad.-por favor, ¡abre la puerta!…-lo estaba escuchando sollozar desde afuera, él mismo podía abrir la puerta, pero pareciese que dejara que yo eligiera que hacer.-tienes todas las razones del mundo por estar enojada conmigo, pero…déjame explicarte las cosas, y si quieres, me voy para que nunca más vuelvas a verme…-realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Y no sé si elegí bien o mal, si mi vida brillará o se empapará de una oscuridad densa. Pero me dirigí a la gaveta que estaba junto a la cama de mi habitación en el segundo piso, la abrí y saqué un cuchillo afilado, el cual estaba guardando desde hace mucho tiempo. A veces lo saco de noche y aprecio el gran filo que este artefacto posee, como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Y aunque la finalidad de este cuchillo es hacerme entender que suicidarme no es la mejor opción, esta vez haría la excepción.

Cerré la puerta y Justo en el momento en que acercaba el artefacto a mi corazón, sentí una mano golpear la mía, haciendo que el cuchillo cayera impactando contra el suelo.

No había escuchado en ningún momento que Edward abriera la puerta, subiera las escaleras y que derepente estuviera al lado mío. Pero ahora sentía una fina brisa congelar mi cuerpo, además de que los brazos de Edward me envolvían, no era su fría piel, sino que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta.

-No quiero que acabes tu vida-susurró Edward apartándose de mi cuerpo.-sé que toda tu vida ha sido una tortura-levanté mi cabeza para mirar como sus ojos se oscurecían-pero lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo fue una mentira, tardé mucho tiempo en regresar, losé, pero cuando lo hice ya te habías ido, todo se había desmoronado por completo, me di cuenta de mi error hace muchos años. Cuando dije que _no te quería_ ese día en el bosque…- recuerdos dolorosos vinieron como espigas hasta incrustarse en mi mente-…era una mentira, para salvarte de mí, de aquellos mounstros que son como yo.-Edward se arrodillo ante mí, me mordí el labio inferior para que las lágrimas se quedaran escondidas en su sitio, debía ser fuerte.-solo no quería hacerte daño, solo quería protegerte, solo…solo…te quería.-Edward me miraba fijamente, ninguna nota de engaño mostraban sus ojos, solo el dolor y la melancolía.

Sorbí mi nariz y me frote los ojos con las manos para que las lágrimas no salieran a flote.

-no eres un mounstro-él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mí haciendo que mi corazón se descontrolara, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y sus ojos cada vez se oscurecían más, parecía como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, quizás estaba sediento por mi sangre nuevamente-mi vida si ha sido una tortura-él iba a abrir la boca pero lo interrumpí-¿quieres que te cuente todo lo que sucedió mientras tú no estabas?

Él asintió. Yo tosí varias veces de manera exagerada y Edward me ayudo a acostarme en la cama…"_quizás ya estaba llegando el momento", _pensé.

-¿Qué piensas de mí ahora?-quería saberlo, la curiosidad podía más conmigo. Edward no habló durante unos segundos y yo estaba comenzando a desesperarme.-si no quieres decirlo…

-sigues siendo una gran persona-levanté la mirada-aunque…el tiempo te halla carcomido, no lo hizo tu forma de ser, siempre fuiste alguien terca, curiosa, me encanta la forma en que te muerdes el labio inferior cada vez que estas nerviosa, o cuando te quedas mucho tiempo pensando en algo que yo quiero saber, la belleza no está en lo exterior, sino en lo interior, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, aunque ahora…tengas muchos años, siempre te prometí que iba a quererte y lo sigo haciendo-dijo sentándose en una silla que había al lado de la cama.-Bella, tengo más de 165 años.

-pero tu aspecto físico no se ve así, ahí sí que serías un mounstro- la pequeña risa que alguna vez iluminó mi vida resonó en la habitación, haciendo que las comisuras de mis labios formaran una curva hacia arriba.

-lo siento-susurró mientras me observaba minuciosamente-¿qué pensaste de Alice cuando la viste?

-Todavía no puedo asimilar las cosas, no puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí-dije pensativa.

-quiero saber que paso durante todo este tiempo Bella-dijo a la espera de que yo accediera, y así lo haría.

-¿te acuerdas de Jacob?-un pequeño gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

-si… -agarró la silla y la colocó más cerca de la cama donde yo me encontraba acostada. Sentía que mi cuerpo cada vez estaba más cansado y los parpados parecían piedras de 300 toneladas.

Era ahora o nunca, sino jamás volvería a saber de Edward sin que le contara toda la historia, mi historia…mi vida.

-él murió por mi culpa…yo lo maté.-dije con una sonrisa melancólica.

**¡Capítulo nuevo! Ya tenía la mitad del segundo, así que me dije "¿Por qué no lo terminas y lo subes enseguida?" y aquí estoy :D Bueno, analizando un poco lo que sucedió, parece que Edward le ha dicho toda la verdad de lo que ocurrió cuando estaban en el bosque en Luna Nueva a Bella pero ¿Bella aunque le creyera lo perdonaría? Esa es una pregunta muy, MUY valiosa, ¿alguien cree que sí o no?**

**¿Pero qué sucedió con Jacob? No sé porque me hago estas preguntas si yo misma las sé, pero ustedes podrían opinar al respecto ¿no? En fin, se me olvidó decirles que este es un "short fic", no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, quizás cuatro o cinco, o quizás hasta más, depende de cómo valla la historia, además cada vez que la escribo me da vergüenza por visualizar así a Bella (también debo aclaran que soy tan mala que a veces me da risa). **

**¡Oh! Respondiendo un review que me preguntaba si era de género fantástico pues…me imagino que si ¿no? Porque hay vampiros y hombres lobos en el fic XD Bueno, nos leemos luego ¡dejen reviews!**

***lowel-ady* **


	3. Realidad

**Capítulo 3: Realidad**

**Edward pov**

_-Definitivamente eres tu Bella-susurré._

Bella estaba petrificada frente a mí, me observaba pensativa, aunque realmente pareciese que no me veía, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y lo único que venía a mi cabeza es _¿Qué estará pensando? _me sentía inútil e impotente al saber que por lo que demostraba la expresión de su rostro, tenía cierta desconfianza en mí.

Ahora que la veía más de cerca, realmente había sufrido todos estos años, se notaba por las profundas arrugas que demacraban su rostro y por las pequeñas marcas que gobernaban su cuerpo _¿Todo eso fue mi culpa?_ Sí, gran parte de aquello fue mi culpa, yo le hice esto, le hice más daño del que le abría hecho si no le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras en el bosque, Bella no está bien, sus ojos melancólicos reflejan tristeza, dolor y agonía, reflejan lo que en más de 57 años ha tenido que sufrir por mi culpa.

Su sangre seguía haciendo estragos en mi persona, un olor al que hace años había añorado, no sé cómo podía contenerme, pero mis ojos se oscurecían cada vez más.

No sabía que decir, "hey ¿te acuerdas de mí? la última vez que nos vimos fue en el bosque, sí, donde te deje tirada" no sonaba muy bien en realidad, tal vez algo menos doloroso "Bella…te ves muy bien después de tanto tiempo" tampoco quería ser un hipócrita, ella misma se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo.

-y… ¿co…como haz estado?-musité de forma entrecortada lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza después de las dos incorrectas y estúpidas preguntas que formulé en mi mente. Bella pareció enfurecerse, la rabia nublaba su vista, se giró y abrió la puerta de su casa, cerrándola a su paso y dejándome afuera sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sí, me había ignorado, ¿pero saben qué? me lo merezco, también merezco que me grite, me humille, que diga que ya no me ama, que me eche de su casa…y me olvide. Solo puedo esperar que ella elija que hacer conmigo, pero lo único que pedía era que me dejase una oportunidad para explicarle como fueron las cosas realmente. Lo acepto, fui un estúpido, un idiota, y la persona más egoísta en la Tierra. Pero tenía que afrontar las cosas.

-¡Bella!-grité. Sabía que ella me estaba escuchando perfectamente-por favor, abre la puerta…-rogué con moderación, quería que me escuchara, pero solo si ella quería -tienes todas las razones del mundo por estar enojada conmigo, pero…déjame explicarte las cosas, y si quieres, me voy para que nunca más vuelvas a verme…-pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada al otro lado de la puerta.

De pronto escuché pasos subir las escaleras, alejándose con pasos considerablemente rápidos de la puerta frente a mí.

No sabía qué hacer, giré mi vista hacia la casa vecina, donde justamente estaba saliendo una mujer con su esposo. Giraron su vista hacia donde yo me encontraba y fruncieron el ceño antes de caminar hacia un auto frente a su casa.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me concentré en ellos, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero no había absolutamente nada ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Y es ahí cuando escucho un pensamiento, pero no se escuchaba cerca de donde me encontraba, sino dentro de la casa… ¿Bella? ¿Era el pensamiento de Bella?

_Suicidio…_

Ese es el único pensamiento que escuchaba en el segundo piso de la casa, corrí hacia el árbol frente a la ventana de la habitación de Bella y trepe hasta saltar sobre esta y entrar dentro de la habitación. Bella tenía un cuchillo en la mano a punto de incrustárselo en el corazón, me dolió tanto aquella escena que le quite el cuchillo violentamente, este cayó en alguna parte del cuarto. Abracé a Bella para que esta no siguiera con lo que casi acababa de hacer. Sentí como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-No quiero que acabes tu vida-susurré apartándome de su cuerpo- sé que toda tu vida ha sido una tortura-Bella levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, los cuales se estaban oscureciendo con rapidez- pero lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo fue una mentira, tardé mucho tiempo en regresar, losé, pero cuando lo hice ya te habías ido, todo se había desmoronado por completo, me di cuenta de mi error hace muchos años. Cuando dije que _no te quería_ ese día en el bosque… era una mentira, para salvarte de mí, de aquellos mounstros que son como yo-me arrodillé frente a ella, quien parecía contener las lágrimas, quería demostrarle que lo que decía era verdad.- solo no quería hacerte daño, solo quería protegerte, solo…solo…te quería.-fijé mi vista en los achocolatados ojos de Bella. Yo quería llorar, quería que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos, por lo menos que estos se humedecieran…pero soy un vampiro, y la realidad chocó como una estaca en mi muerto corazón.

Bella sorbió su nariz y se froto los ojos con las manos, ella no quería llorar, y tiene derecho a no hacerlo.

- no eres un mounstro-musitó. Me levanté del suelo con el ceño fruncido y me acerqué mas a ella, escuché como los latidos de su corazón se descontrolaron y sentí una punzada en la garganta.-mi vida si ha sido una tortura.-admitió. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero me interrumpió.- ¿quieres que te cuente todo mientras tú no estabas?

Asentí sin pensarlo dos veces. Bella tosió de manera exagerada, por lo que la ayudé a acostarse en la cama.

_Quizás…momento… _

¿De dónde provenía aquel pensamiento distorsionado? Se escuchaba a medias…pero ¿son de Bella?

Me dolía ver esto, me dolía los acontecimientos que yo le he causado…sé que esto es por la vejes, pero esto no hubiera sucedido si la hubiera transformado, tal vez todo habría estado mejor y Bella no estaría sufriendo por mi culpa.

-¿Qué piensas de mí ahora?-preguntó Bella con curiosidad. Me quedé pensando varios segundos que decir; pensaba lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que nos conocimos hasta el día que cometí aquel error, pienso que ella sigue siendo lo que siempre deseé, no me importa los años, solo me importa ella.-si no quieres decirlo…

-sigues siendo una gran persona-solté de golpe. Entrelazamos mutuamente la mirada, perdiéndome en aquellos ojos tristes.- aunque…el tiempo te halla carcomido, no lo hizo tu forma de ser, siempre fuiste alguien terca, curiosa, me encanta la forma en que te muerdes el labio inferior cada vez que estas nerviosa, o cuando te quedas mucho tiempo pensando en algo que yo quiero saber, la belleza no está en lo exterior, sino en lo interior, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, aunque ahora…tengas muchos años-dije sentándome en una silla al lado de la cama.-Bella, tengo más de 165 años.

- tu aspecto físico no se ve así, ahí sí que serías un mounstro-no pude reprimir la pequeña risa que salió de mis labios, Bella sonrió por primera vez.

-lo siento-susurré mientras la observaba minuciosamente-¿qué pensaste de Alice cuando la viste?-quería saberlo, como también quería saber porqué no podía leer los pensamientos de los demás cuando ella estaba cerca, y aquellos pensamientos que escucho cuando ella está conmigo, pero se lo preguntaría luego a Carlisle.

-Todavía no puedo asimilar las cosas, no puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí-respondió pensativa a mi pregunta.

-quiero saber que paso durante todo este tiempo Bella-dije a la espera de que accediera a decirme, y por la expresión en su rostro supe que me iba a contar cada detalle.

-¿te acuerdas de Jacob?-preguntó. Un pequeño gruñido salió de mis labios sin yo haberlo querido, todavía los vampiros conservamos cierta repugnancia hacia los licántropos y sus descendientes.

-si…musité. Agarré la silla donde estaba sentado y me acerqué más a la cama donde Bella yacía acostada.

Ella parecía estar debatiendo en su cabeza, luego levantó la vista y la posó en mí con algo de confianza en sí misma.

-él murió por mi culpa…yo lo maté-murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica.

**Bella pov**

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero eran realmente ciertas las palabras que habían salido de mi boca. Todavía seguía lamentándome de aquello, como otras cosas que no quisiera recordar pero ahora tendría que hacerlo.

-no entiendo.-musitó él-¿Cómo así que lo mataste?-sonreí.

-Toda mi vida se desmoronó en el momento que tú te fuiste y me dejaste sola en el bosque, Sam Uley, uno de los chicos de la reserva me encontró y me trajo a casa. Pasé meses pensando que volverías y que despertaría de aquella pesadilla, el dolor crecía en mi interior, como si mi corazón se estuviera partiendo en mil pedazos, un hoyo con una profundidad infinita que se almacenaba en aquel órgano fundamental de mi cuerpo.

*Mi padre hasta me aconsejó que fuera con mi madre, pero yo no quería. Luego me di cuenta que gracias a la adrenalina podía verte, cuando estaba en peligro tu aparecías frente a mí e implorabas que no hiciera nada estúpido, fue ahí cuando decidí que debía aprender a montar alguna motocicleta para poder verte, fui donde mi amigo Jacob-cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a abrirlos y hablar con más calma-quien podía ayudarme, entonces me di cuenta que cada vez que estaba con él sentía que el dolor en mi pecho aminoraba.

*Después de algunas semanas me dijo que me olvidara de él, pero luego descubrí que Jacob era un licántropo-a Edward no pareció sorprenderle.-No me importó que lo fuese, pero pude entender más aquello del tratado entre los vampiros y los hombres lobo. Jacob y yo seguimos siendo amigos hasta que un día el decidió decirme lo que sentía, él me amaba, y yo realmente estaba confundida con mis sentimientos.

**Flash back**

_-Bella…-Jacob y yo nos encontrábamos en mi trasto, él estaba en el asiento del conductor y yo en el de copiloto. Él me miró durante unos segundos antes de embozar una de sus grandes sonrisas. Se acercó lentamente hacia mi rostro, pero no podía moverme hasta que sentí sus labios posarse en los míos. Estaba confundida, y Jacob no hacía las cosas más fáciles, él era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero cuando estaba con él podía olvidar las cosas que me hacían daño._

_Correspondí al beso de Jake, se sentían cálidos y se amoldaban perfectamente a mis labios_ _¿pero que estaba diciendo? No se parecen en nada a los de…Edward. Jacob me besaba con intensidad, un poco salvaje…pero Edward siempre lo hacía con cuidado, con ternura ¿Por qué estoy comparando con alguien que prácticamente ya no debe existir para mí?_

_-…te amo-terminó de decir Jacob apartándose a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.-Bella, yo puedo hacerte olvidar lo que te tiene atada a permanecer siempre en ese estado de depresión, olvídate de ese chupasangre, ese…_

_-Jake, cállate.-exigí y salí apresuradamente del auto, pero Jacob me agarró por el brazo para impedir que me bajara de mi propio auto._

_-solo dame una oportunidad Bella.-musitó._

**Fin Flash back**

-…me acuerdo que me había quedado pensando toda la noche sobre lo que había sucedido con Jacob.

-¿y qué paso luego?-preguntó Edward con interés.

La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia en el exterior, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba la habitación donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, era la primera noche que no pensaría en las esperanzas fallecidas, sino en lo que sucedería luego de que todo acabara.

-acepté…-respondí a la pregunta del bello vampiro que seguía mirándome con curiosidad.

**Flash back**

_-y… ¿me darás una oportunidad?-preguntó Jake algo eufórico y con esperanzas, me había desvelado toda la noche pensando en la respuesta que le daría, pero ya había escogido una respuesta._

_-sí, quiero ser tu…tu novia-tartamudeé un poco. Pero Jacob no pareció haberlo escuchado así. Me abrazó de tal modo que me levantó del suelo, yo pedía que me bajara antes de que todo el aire se saliera de mis pulmones, y luego de poder tocar la firmeza de la tierra…me besó de improviso. No estaba acostumbrada a esto, es decir, siempre que…Edward me besaba lo hacía acercándose lentamente, advirtiéndome que me iba a besar, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos._

_-lo siento…estoy emocionado, ¿quieres ir a La Push? O… ¿Qué te apetece hacer?-Jacob estaba demasiado entusiasmado, tanto que no notaba la expresión de aburrimiento en mi rostro…Edward aunque no leía mi mente siempre sabía cómo me encontraba y que era lo que quería._

_Debía sacarme a aquel vampiro de la cabeza a cualquier costo._

**Fin flash back**

-…estuvimos juntos por muchos años, hasta que salí del instituto, mis amigos casi ya no me hablaban, pero aquel detalle no me importaba, solo sé que perdí el contacto con ellos apenas me gradué y desde allí en adelante no escuché más el sonido de tu voz cuando me exponía a algún peligro.-expliqué.

-¿estuviste solo con Jacob para olvidarme y perdiste a tus amigos por la depresión?-preguntó con una nota de frustración en su voz, parecía que le molestaba el hecho de que la respuesta era "sí" solo por su culpa. Yo asentí antes de continuar con el relato.- ¿pero qué sucedió luego de que te graduaste?-suspiré.

-después de graduarme decidí que debía irme del país, me deprimía mucho estar en Forks y quería nuevos aires, así que dejé Estados Unidos y me mudé a Inglaterra para ir a la Universidad. Charlie y mi madre, junto con el dinero que ellos y yo habíamos ahorrado para mis estudios y los viajes de Phil compramos un pequeño apartamento en Londres y pagar la Universidad, pero al llegar ahí, una gran sorpresa me esperaba dentro del apartamento…

**Flash back**

_Mi ami…mi novio Jake no había venido a despedirse de mí en el aeropuerto, ya me había subido en el avión directo a Londres y actualmente me encontraba subiendo las múltiples escaleras del edificio donde ahora vivía para llegar a mi apartamento._

_No quería ser aguafiestas ni quería herir a Jake, porque al estar con él me di cuenta que no lo "amo", es decir, lo amo como un amigo y le agradecía todo lo que hizo por mí, pero no lo amaba como para una relación más seria, quizás solo me enamoré de él para poder olvidarme de…Edward, y aunque todavía no lo había logrado, mi ida a Londres tal vez será mejor para aclarar mis ideas._

_Saqué de mi bolsillo la llave para poder abrir la puerta, estaba algo impaciente por comenzar mi nueva rutina. Cuando introduje la llave en la cerradura de aquel pedazo de madera que interponía mi vista hacia el otro lado y le di vuelta, me sorprendí al ver _quien _estaba en el interior._

_-¿Jacob?-pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos y las maletas que estaban en mis manos cayeron al suelo. Él me miraba con una gran sonrisa tan propia de él._

_-¿no me das un beso Bells? Te va a encantar esto ¡voy a vivir contigo!-Jacob corrió y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas antes de dejarme respirar.- ¿y? ¿Qué dices?-iba a abrir la boca pero me interrumpió.-gaste todos mis ahorros para venir acá, no quería estar lejos de ti en ningún momento.-sonrió y agarró mis manos entre las suyas, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Bueno….Jake, yo… ¿y la escuela?-pregunté un poco alterada, no podía creer esto ¿Por qué no me consultó antes?_

_-oh, vamos, mi padre me preguntó lo mismo antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Solo serán algunas semanas antes de que me acepten en algún instituto inglés.-dijo casualmente como si no fuera importante.- ¿no te alegra? Sé que debí decírtelo primero, pero pensé darte mejor una sorpresa._

_-sí…me alegra, bueno, creo que debemos desempacar ¿Qué dijeron los de la manada?-pregunté agarrando mis maletas, pero Jake se adelantó y me ayudó a cargarlas y ponerlos en mí habitación, menos mal que era un apartamento de dos habitaciones o si no me ahorcaba, no me mal interpreten, pero últimamente Jacob parece tener una obsesión conmigo._

_-ellos lo entendieron, nunca creí que Sam me apoyara en todo esto, aunque Seth parecía ser el más triste por mi partida. No te preocupes, sabes que no te sucederá nada estando al lado mío.-concluyó._

_-pero…si te enojas conmigo podrías convertirte en un gran lobo.-deduje mientras sacaba las cosas de la maleta y las ponía en mi armario._

_-sí, pero sé que nunca me enojaría contigo, te amo.-sonrió ampliamente ayudándome con la otra maleta… ¿y ahora que hacía? Yo…yo no lo amaba en ese contexto…creo._

**Fin flash back**

-¿no querías hacerle daño?-preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

-no-suspiré-sé que estas pensando que siempre pienso en los demás antes que yo…pero no es así.-él frunció el ceño y yo continué.

**Flash back**

_No sé cómo podía continuar con esto, quería arrancarme el cuero cabelludo. Ya habían pasado más de 4 años juntos, yo estaba trabajando como profesora de literatura en una escuela de alto prestigio, mientras que Jacob estudiaba ingeniería civil, aquello era realmente bueno, sin embargo las cosas se han complicado después de tanto tiempo._

_Jacob siempre decía que me amaba, pero yo cambiaba de tema rápidamente ¿porqué lo hacía? No lo amaba, o eso es lo que yo creía ¿lo amo? Siempre que me da un beso en los labios nunca siento aquella chispa que hablan siempre en las películas, o cuando estaba con…_

_Quizás estoy equivocada y si lo amo, tal vez lo sabría si aquel nombre que he decidido nunca más pronunciar, saliera de mi mente, y que en mis sueños nunca más aparezca con su irreal belleza, tal vez así, logre saber si me interesa Jacob._

_Pero todo había cambiado, Jake se estaba dando cuenta de la confusión de mis sentimientos._

_-Bella, quiero hablar contigo-dijo entrando a mi habitación y sentándose en la cama, esperé impaciente a que hablara.- ¿me amas?-y justamente pregunto lo que estaba evadiendo._

_-no…no lo sé-respondí con la verdad. Aquella frase pareció dolerle, aunque pareciese que no fuese novedad para él, como si ya lo supiese y solo estuviera esperando a que se lo confirmara._

_-te propongo algo.-me miró seriamente. Se acercó con cautela hacia mi cuerpo y me beso con ternura, sus labios se movían lentos y a la vez apasionados, pero luego fue subiendo de nivel, sabía lo que quería, y solo me dejé llevar cayendo suavemente en la cama y comenzando a sentía un calor creciendo en el exterior e interior de mi cuerpo…_

**Fin flash back**

-¡para ahí!-gritó Edward con cara de asco.-mejor salta aquella parte.

-obviamente que no iba a contarte lo que sucedió, mal pensado-rodé los ojos.-Edward, esto es mucho más doloroso de lo que tú crees, luego de…aquello, sentí que ya lo había perdido todo.-él entrecerró los ojos.

**Flash back**

_-¡oh no! Por favor, dime que esto no me está sucediendo, Bella, por favor, dime que estoy soñando-gritaba Jacob desde el baño. Yo estaba sin expresión alguna, sentía que todo se me había ido de las manos ¿Jake? Semejante cuerpo y era…era ¡impotente!_

_Varias lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos, pero no sollocé, ni siquiera parpadeé, solo observaba la pared frente a la cama revuelta. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

_-¡Bella!-no respondí-¿Bella?-ni una sola palabra. Jacob salió del baño de la habitación en todo su esplendor y agarró sus pantalones, se los colocó y luego se sentó junto a mí. Yo estaba semidesnuda, solo las sábanas me cubrían parte del cuerpo.-creo que me lo merezco-susurró. Yo fruncí el ceño y desperté de mi transe._

_-¿Qué?-él me observó durante unos segundos._

_-no debí forzarte a que me amaras, al principio parecía que iba todo bien, pero un día te vi llorar frente a la ventana de tu casa, susurrando "¿Edward, porqué te fuiste?" me rompió el corazón ver que no te habías olvidado de esa sanguijuela, por lo que me impuse hacerte feliz, pero veo que no me amas, veo que después de 4 años no lo has borrado de tu mente, y veo que fracasé ¡no puedo hacerte feliz ni siquiera en la cama! ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Acaso el destino me está advirtiendo que tú no eres para mí? No soy un idiota, sé que me has utilizado para poder olvidarte de…-no pude más y estallé en un llanto ensordecedor, no podía seguir escuchándolo, me hacía mal, me hacía pensar que soy una parásita que solo piensa en sí misma._

_-lo siento-sollocé fuertemente, las lágrimas caían como una cascada por mis mejillas sonrojadas.-pero…pero no, no puedo, olvidarlo –dije en forma entrecortada por los constantes lloriqueos. Jacob me abrazó y susurró que me calmara, que ya era demasiado grande como para seguir llorando por aquel vampiro que juré no decir su nombre nunca, nunca más._

**Fin flash back**

-…le supliqué que se quedara un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, él acepto, pero nuestra relación no fue igual que siempre, ni cuando éramos amigos.-dije tristemente.

-lo siento tanto, yo soy el parásito-se despotricó a él mismo, le sonreí con nostalgia.

-sí.-dije simplemente. Edward bajó la cabeza y puso una mano en su boca disimulando pésimamente su risa.- ¿de qué te ríes?

-¿enserio Jacob Black era impotente?-rodé los ojos por segunda vez en el día.

-no te vas a reír después de esto; luego de aquel acontecimiento pasaron algunos meses en los que decidí tratar de no prestarte atención, no recordarte, había funcionado aquellos cuantos meses y le pedí a Jacob…que se casara conmigo, que realmente estaba enamorada de él. Pasaron cinco años más y…todo siguió empeorando.

**Flash back**

_-me voy-soltó Jake de improviso. Yo estaba desayunando y en media hora debía estar en el trabajo._

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Por…porque?-pregunté levantándome de la silla del pequeño comedor._

_-No lo soporto más, tal vez estoy siendo egoísta, pero tengo otra vida Isabella.-suspiró con fuerza.- ¡estoy harto de verte así! ¡Estoy cansado de siempre consolarte por nada! ¡Debes ir a un psiquiatra! O si no quiero el divorcio.-mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

_-¡¿quieres que le diga que tenía un novio vampiro el cual me dejo tirada en medio de la nada y que me dolía el hecho de que lo amaba tanto que hasta quería suicidarme?-él frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, comenzó a olfatear y observó lo que tenía en el brazo; un yeso._

_-nunca te caíste por las escaleras ¿cierto? ¡Me mentiste!-gritó y yo me senté en el suelo con las manos en mi cabeza, no lo soportaba más, no podía seguir pensando. Jacob caminó hacia el baño de huéspedes donde encontró un cuchillo con sangre y lo tiro en el fregadero de la cocina._

_-¡no voy a aguantarte más! Eres una…-lo que vi a continuación hizo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Jacob se convirtió en un lobo y sentí que algo se enterraba y arañaba mi pierna, grité de dolor, pero no quería abrir los ojos, el olor a sangre inundó mis sentidos haciendo que comenzara a ver todo negro._

**Fin flash back**

-maldito perro…-miré a Edward con ironía.-lo siento, ¡pero es la verdad! Él no tiene derecho a hacerte daño.-la furia se instauró en su rostro. Me senté en la cama, o más bien dicho lo intenté, Edward me ayudó a incorporarme y me hice un gran dobladillo en la manga izquierda del pantalón, mostrándole la enorme cicatriz que nunca se había ido.

Edward se puso serio y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, estaba furioso y de eso no había duda. Me alegraba solo el hecho de que no fuese realidad lo que siempre había pensado durante todo mi vida, de que cuando nos reencontremos me trate diferente a como antes, pero veo que no ha cambiado su forma de pensar de mí.

-Pero la peor parte viene luego de que llegara del hospital, mis padres estaban como locos, también Sue Clearwater que se había casado con mi padre. Pero les dije que no vinieran, Renee sabía que estaba mintiendo al decirle que tuve un mal encuentro con el perro del vecino, pero no quería que supieran que un gran lobo de dos metros me había hecho aquello y que además era Jacob, mi esposo…o ex esposo.

**Flash back**

_Me encontraba en la cama de mi habitación después de hablar por cuarta vez en el día con mi madre y por segunda vez con mi papá. La cicatriz que Jacob me había proporcionado, dijo el doctor que era permanente y que sanaría solo un poco a través de los años, pero era tan profunda la herida que nunca sanaría por completo._

_Jacob entró a mi habitación algo preocupado y se sentó al lado mío, yo seguía con la vista fija en el teléfono que hace unos segundos había colgado._

_-lo siento-susurró por…en realidad ya perdí la cuenta.-ya firme los papeles del divorcio, solo te toca firmarlos tu y estará todo listo.-bajó la cabeza sin mirarme._

_-yo soy quien debería pedir perdón.-Jake me miró, sus ojos oscuros estaban enrojecidos.-vi los papeles en tu cuarto, ya los he firmado.-suspiré.-no puedo creer que todo esto haya ocurrido._

_-solo prométeme algo-mis ojos se humedecieron.-que te olvidarás de…él.-asentí. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, pero antes de que él la secara, me adelante y lo hice yo misma. Me había prometido a mi misma que nunca más lloraría._

_-bueno, si ya está todo listo, las maletas ya están preparadas.-abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.-adiós Bella.-se levantó de la cama y me dio un beso en la cima de la cabeza. No dije nada, solo observé cómo salía por la puerta de mi habitación._

_Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche al lado mío, saqué el anillo de matrimonio que Jacob me había regalado, lo aprecié solo por un segundo antes de que un frío recorriera mi cuerpo, giré mi cabeza y pude ver que la ventana estaba abierta…Recuerdos dolorosos vinieron a mi mente, y nuevamente varias lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Aventé el anillo por aquella ventana y me envolví con las sábanas de la cama, tratando de dormir para poder olvidar._

_Me despertaron media hora después de haberme dormido, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente, lo agarré, pero deseé nunca haberlo hecho._

_-¿hola?-por la otra línea se escuchaba una respiración agitada, la cual rió vilmente antes de que alguna persona gritara: "¡hey! ¡Hay un chico herido! Y la línea se cortó dejándome con la duda ¿Qué había sucedido?_

_Decidí llamar a Jacob, marqué su número de teléfono celular y esperé a que contestara, pero no respondía, estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Justo cuando iba a colgar alguien pareció contestar el teléfono._

_-¿Jacob?-pregunté._

_-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó un hombre con acento británico un poco alterado.-es…espere.-parecía buscar algo._

_-soy la espo…ex esposa de Jacob Black ¿Quién es usted?-la paciencia se me estaba agotando. Él pareció atragantarse._

_-lo siento mucho señora, Jacob Black como vi que decía su licencia de conducir…ha muerto, tiene mordeduras por todas partes y una muy profunda en el cuello…-dejé de escuchar por un momento lo que me decía el hombre al otro lado de la línea y me concentré en los murmullos que se escuchaban de fondo, gente gritaba, como si se espantaran de ver el… cadáver "¡hay mucha sangre!" "¿Quién pudo descuartizarlo de aquella forma?"…¿descuartizarlo? ¿Escuché bien?-pero parece que antes del incidente le había dado un paro cardiaco, lo encontramos en un callejón y...señora ¿está ahí?... ¿hola?-el teléfono se calló de mi mano impactando contra el suelo hasta romperse, no podía escuchar ningún ruido, solo los latidos de mi corazón y la espesa niebla que comenzaba a visualizar a través de mis ojos, no supe que sucedió después, porque me había desvanecido._

"_todo esto fue tu culpa Bella…", "tu culpa…"-escuchaba _su_ voz en mi subconciente.  
_

**Fin flash back**

Las lágrimas querían amontonarse en mis ojos, pero como siempre me resistí a ello. Edward me miraba con la boca abierta y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-¿lo…lo mato un vampiro?-preguntó en un débil susurro. Yo solo asentí.

-Edward, si lo miras así lo mató un vampiro, pero fui yo quien lo mató ¡el hombre dijo…!-no podía levantar la voz, comencé a toser insistentemente y Edward dio pequeños golpes a mi espalda para calmarme.-lo llevaron al hospital y cuando estuve ahí me explicaron bien lo que había sucedido, dijeron que aunque parecía un hombre increíblemente fuerte, parecía tener algún problema del corazón generado por problemas de nerviosismo, por lo que algún suceso fuerte lo abría condenado a permanecer algunos días en el hospital pues podría darle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento, pero lo que sucedió fue que aquel vampiro que se encontró con Jake, solo ayudó en su muerte, ya que le dio el paro cardiaco justo cuando estaba luchando.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue justo cuando estaba luchando?-preguntó Edward curiosamente.

-porque si él no hubiera peleado, no tendría aquellas mordeduras en su cuerpo…lo único que no entiendo es por qué no se transformó para derrotar al vampiro.-Edward no abrió la boca, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-sí, Jacob dejó que lo matara.-dije simplemente.-no quería verme nunca más.

-¡no digas eso!-Edward parecía no entenderme.

-es la verdad ¿porqué cuando dijo "adiós Bella" no dijo que algún día volveríamos a vernos? Creo que sabía que se encontraría con un vampiro, pero no quería hacerme sufrir, hasta en eso era bueno conmigo.-volví a acostarme en la cama, para mi edad esto me hacía muy mal.

-Bella.-Edward tomó una de mis manos.-no fue tu culpa.-suspiré.

-después de aquello también perdí contacto con los de la reserva, ya nadie me hablaba. Los únicos que siempre me apoyaron fueron mis padres, aunque Renee siempre supo que escondía algo, debía ser la intuición de madre o es que soy muy mala para mentir. Pero pasaron los años, nunca volví a cazarme, no tuve hijos y así seguí hasta que pasé la crisis de los cuarenta-reí-; me habían invitado a la fiesta de una amiga y compañera del trabajo, solo me acuerdo que bebí de más y al día siguiente me habían despedido llamándome loca.

-dijiste…

-sí, solté toda la realidad de mi vida, los vampiros, los licántropos, pero nadie me creyó, solo creyeron que estaba loca…y quizás lo estoy.-dije simplemente.-luego de aquello nadie me aceptó en algún colegio de prestigio, por lo que trabajé algunos años como bibliotecaria hasta que me jubilé, no triunfé nunca en la vida.-suspiré-hace unos años los doctores me detectaron una enfermedad del corazón, me queda poco tiempo de vida, por lo que decidí morir en la cuidad de mis más hermosos recuerdos, claro, tratando de olvidar la peor parte.-concluí.

-wow, creo que la palabra "lo siento" ya queda corta.-susurró apenado.

-cierto.-musité llevando mi mano al rostro de Edward, acariciando su mejilla, solo quería sentir la suavidad y frialdad de su piel otra vez. Él sonrió posando su mano sobre la que estaba en su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso en el torso.

-mi vida tampoco ha sido fácil Bella, pero me has ganado, realmente lo siento demasiado.-observé por medio de sus ojos que decía la verdad, se veía arrepentido, pero como había dicho antes, ya era tarde, muy tarde.

-te odié durante muchos años, pero a la vez era para esconder lo que sentía por ti.-un bostezo salió de mis labios. Edward sonrió tristemente.

-creo que deberías dormir un poco, volveré al amanecer.-musitó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Edward…-mi voz salió ronca. Él se giró a verme con preocupación.-…quédate.-sonrió volviéndose a sentar. Cerré mis ojos para dormir, pero no podía aunque tuviese sueño. De pronto escuché aquella melodía que hace tiempo había olvidado…Edward comenzó a cantar mi nana.

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Siento haber tardado un poco, este fue el capítulo más largo que he publicado. Algunas situaciones o hechos las he exagerado un poco…bueno, tal vez mucho... Pero se suponía que la vida de Bella tenía que ser triste y trágica, creo que demasiado en realidad. Analizando un poco lo sucedido, pues ya vieron lo que le sucedió a Jacob, y la miserable vida de desprecio que Bella ha tenido.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! veo que algunas han llorado :´D pues déjenme decirles que ya escribí una parte del final y casi no pude dormir…XD en fin, como dije antes este es un "short-fic" (fic corto) y solo faltan dos capítulos (el siguiente es el final desde el punto de vista de Bella, y el otro es desde el punto de vista de Edward) Quizás se lleven una gran sorpresa.  
**

**En los reviews que me han dejado, debo aclarar que muchos de ustedes han acertado y ¡claro! contestaré a las preguntas que quieran hacerme.**

**En fin, no quiero alargar más la cosa, así que me despido y nos leemos muy pronto, ¡dejen reviews e imaginen lo que sucederá!**

***lowel-ady***


	4. Mariposas

**Capítulo 4: Mariposas**

**Bella pov**

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud despertándome con la luz del sol que infiltraba por mi ventana, chocando sus rayos sobre mi rostro. Había tenido un gran sueño, pero tenía miedo de que no fuera real, pero al visualizar un chico de inconfundible belleza, de ojos dorados y misteriosos frente a mí, en una silla antigua de madera de roble, de di cuenta que ese sueño era real, y no una fantasía de un cuento de hadas que al despertar me encontraría en un cuarto solitario y totalmente gris.

Aquellos ojos profundos me miraban con cierto anhelo a través de sus pupilas, pero que lentamente un color negro se esparcía con cautela. Me veía fijamente, analizándome. Sentía temor a que al terminar con su examen se diera cuenta que ahora solo era una simple mujer, una simple anciana acabada. Pero mis pensamientos dieron un giro inesperado al ver una de las comisuras de sus perfectos labios curvada hacia arriba; su sonrisa torcida, y por consiguiente mi corazón parecía querer saltar hacia afuera…

Yo sabía perfectamente que las emociones fuertes hacia mi corazón era disminuir el tiempo que me quedaba de vida, que ya solo eran unas pocas semanas o hasta días. Pero algo me preocupaba; ayer no había tomado mis medicinas.

Le devolví la sonrisa a y recuerdos de anoche vinieron a mi mente, como la nana que Edward me había compuesto hace años, y el estar aquí conmigo hacía que todo a mí alrededor fuera un inaudible susurro, haciendo que mis pensamientos solo girasen en torno a la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

-Estuve toda la noche junto a ti, susurrabas cosas muy bonitas-musitó ensanchando su sonrisa.-aunque también cosas algo hiriente, pero…lo entiendo.

-no quiero saber lo que dije, pensaba que ya se me había quitado el hábito de hablar en sueños-murmuré pensativa. Tosí un poco mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al baño, Edward me ayudó a caminar.

Luego de haberme bañado, vestido y hecho el desayuno-para mí, claro-, pasé todo el día hablando con Edward, me contó también algunos detalles de su vida, como que también casi dejó en evidencia a su especie cuando le pareció ver mi cara en una de las chicas en los tantos institutos en los que había ido luego de su partida.

Me contó que Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales a pesar de que la primera parecía ya no seguirme odiando por el hecho de que prefería verme con su hermano a que él estuviera vagando como un deprimido trastornado-con palabras textuales que dice Edward ella haber dicho-me extrañaban mucho, sobre todo Emmett, Edward dijo que un día casi vuelve junto a Alice hacia acá para poder verme. Hablando de la duende, parece que Alice tampoco ha estado bien luego de que ellos se fueran, si leyó todas las cartas y correos que hace mucho le había enviado, pero no podía responderme porque Edward no se lo permitía, oh, quería verla nuevamente, hablar con ella otra vez, aunque ya lo había hecho en el centro comercial, pero ella no sabía que era yo y no era lo mismo. Y Jasper, debería tener cierto odio a aquel vampiro, pero al revés, lo extrañaba tanto como a todos los demás. Esme y Carlisle al parecer también me habían echado de menos y querían que su hijo volviera a verme, y es esa la razón por la que él esta acá, aunque lo que ellos habían dicho era que esto son unas vacaciones.

-quisiera volver a verlos-dije cuando él terminó de hablar.-pero siento…

-¿vergüenza?-preguntó y yo asentí.-lo siento…no quise decirlo de esa forma…

-no importa, solo dijiste la verdad.-susurré.-¿entonces no pudiste _ver_ la visión de Alice?-Edward asintió con la cabeza, me parecía muy extraño que no pudiera ejercer su don cuando yo estaba cerca por lo que él me había contado…aunque parecía que algo me escondía, algo sobre mí.

-Bella, ¿esto es real?-Me había sorprendido realmente su pregunta.-es decir…estuve pensando mucho en la noche, y me di cuenta que…tal vez me he vuelvo loco e imagino cosas como dice Rose, quizás…

-Edward, estoy aquí, esto es real, solo que una realidad que desearía no hubiera pasado así.-musité.

-desearía una máquina del tiempo, poder regresar y decirte que todo había sido una gran mentira…Bella ¿me hubieras perdonado en ese entonces?-lo miré por varios segundos, pensativa, ¿en ese entonces lo hubiera perdonado, si hubiera llegado a tiempo cuando era joven y sin arrugas?

-sí, siempre supe que nunca iba a amar a alguien más como te ame a ti, esto es cursi pero…me siento como si estuviera en el Titanic-sonreímos mutuamente.-Yo, anciana, contando acerca de cómo te conocí, mi vida…aunque muy diferente claro, ya que tú sigues vivo, quizás el final es cuando me muero y tu le contarás esto a tu futura esposa-Edward bajó la cabeza-Tú serás siempre mi Leonardo DiCaprio.-alzó la cabeza y me sonrió con ironía.

-¿Leonardo DiCaprio?-reímos con suavidad.

-Solo es una suposición…tú siempre serás mi Edward Cullen ¿feliz?-Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió con admiración.

-no del todo.-contestó.-me hubiera gustado que esto hubiese sido diferente.

Y así seguimos hablado todo el día, acerca de cosas de la vida, Edward es alguien realmente con quien uno puede hablar acerca de cualquier tema; adulto, adolescente, una persona con mi edad. Lo extrañaba, y nunca pensé que volvería a reír, a sonreír, o hasta volver a sentir admiración por algo.

Pero me di cuenta que el tiempo se estaba acabando, y fue justo cuando el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse en el ocaso, en aquel horizonte a la distancia fuera de mi ventana. Me había acostado por la terrible taquicardia que tenía.

Tosí fuertemente, mi garganta me ardía como si estuviese a punto de romperse, parecido a miles de vidrios incrustarse dentro de ella. Sentía como mi corazón iba a romper mi pecho en cualquier momento, pero de la nada comenzó a descender sus latidos, y mi vista comenzó a nublarse con lentitud.

-Bella…-Edward se arrodillo frente a la cama, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza.-no…no te vayas.-sollozó sin lágrimas. No podía verlo así, sabía que el gran rencor en mi corazón se alejo en el momento en que él apareció en el centro comercial aquel lunes por la mañana, siempre lo amé a él, sin importar las circunstancias, Edward era mi vida, Jacob tenía razón…yo lo utilicé para poder olvidar a ese ángel que desmoronó mi existencia.-por favor Bella…no me dejes, por favor, perdóname.

_Perdóname…_

-¡perdóname!-gritó hundiendo su cabeza entre mi mano y las suyas. -…por favor-dijo en un leve susurro casi inaudible.- ¡te amo Bella! lo…lo siento tanto-nunca había visto a Edward tan destruido, parecía que lloraba, que en cualquier momento iba a caer al suelo y morirse de la agonía en su interior. Edward nunca fue así, siempre lo vi como el hombre perfecto, el que nunca falla, quien sabe hacer cualquier cosa…pero al verlo así me di cuenta que él también comete errores, y que verdaderamente estaba avergonzado.-te amo…

Me sentí realmente mal física y mentalmente, no podía más, tenía que descansar...ya todo había terminado, y quizás así, pueda sentirme mejor.

-Edward…-este levantó la mirada. Se veía demacrado, triste y melancólico, su mirada reflejaba angustia y dolor. Oh Edward, lo siento pero…-quiero pedirte algo antes de…-él cerró los ojos en señal que aquella palabra le hacía daño. Sonreí, y la mano que él tenía agarrada la envolví con las suyas apretándolas firmemente, Edward sonrió ladinamente con melancolía, quizás esta es la última vez que vería aquella sonrisa.-Te amo Edward, siempre lo hice.-un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos dorados.-…pero _no_ te perdono, no puedo.-sí, esa era la cruda realidad, lo amaba con toda mi alma, pero no podía perdonarlo, sería como si estuviera mintiendo o dándole la espalda a todo aquello que he sufrido, no podía mentirle a él ni a mí misma.

-pero…-su voz se perdió en el aire, que ya estaba empezando a necesitar.

-solo te pido una última cosa-dije un poco ronca, tratando de que las palabras salieran coherentemente de mis labios. Edward me esperó con paciencia aunque parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

-cualquier cosa Bella, solo dímelo-sonaba tan confiado, como si tuviera las esperanzas de que esto fuese un simple sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento, pero él era un vampiro, y yo cuando me despierto luego de un sueño siempre me choco con la realidad.

-bebe mi sangre-sus ojos se abrieron como platos todavía arrodillado ante mí, me miró negando con la cabeza, pero observé cómo sus ojos se oscurecían.-si realmente me amas, quiero que bebas mi sangre, para que una parte de mí permanezca en ti, para que siempre me recuerdes…prométemelo-lo último que dije salió tan débil que no creo que hasta un vampiro haya escuchado, pero ya no podía ni siquiera abrir la boca o emitir sonido alguno.

Sonreí y apreté la mano de Edward, quien me correspondió al instante. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos hundiéndome en una oscuridad densa y la mano que agarraba firmemente la de Edward se dejo caer sin siquiera despedirse de su acompañante. Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro, pero sentí como algo frío secaba la lágrima a la vez que acariciaba mi mejilla. Que irónico, siempre pensé que las esperanzas ya estaban dentro de una tumba, pero ahora me daba cuenta que solo se durmieron por un largo periodo de tiempo y que despertaron, aunque fuese tarde, pero volvieron, esto es más o menos lo que deseé; que Edward estuviera al lado mío aunque fuese justo cuando estoy muriendo, pero lo más importante es que sabía que me seguía amando, y que era él quien secaba la _última_ lágrima que caería de de mi húmedo ojo hasta trazar un camino por mis mejillas pálidas.

Escuché de fondo como una voz aterciopelada me hablaba, pero no podía entender lo que decía. Todo había acabado, ahora todo era negro a mí alrededor, mi corazón había parado de latir. Una luz se reflejó a lo lejos, sentí que caminaba con lentitud y vi en él a Bella, a aquella chica de 17 años en un hermoso prado con un chico…ese vampiro, donde aquel león se había enamorado de la oveja.

_Te amo Edward…pero no puedo perdonarte…_

Caminé hacia esa luz tan hermosa, donde sabia que pronto empezaría un nuevo comienzo, donde aquel prado sería el único lugar donde mí alma descansaría.

Soy como una mariposa, que solo vive un día y al final del atardecer muere, pero si uno lo ve bien, viven un día con la intensidad de años en los cuales han tratado de no ver cuando llega el final de su existencia, sino el final de su soledad aunque esté con un millón de su misma especie o algo parecido. Pero aquella solitaria mariposa frente a un atardecer, vuela hacia el sol quien es su único acompañante, dejando atrás la melancolía. Entonces eso es lo que soy, _una mariposa en el atardecer_, volando para ser libre, dejando aquella agonía que viví esperando la muerte.

Esperando que alguna vez Edward se convirtiera en mí atardecer, en mi sol…en mi acompañante.

**¡Hola! Aquí el penúltimo capítulo. Si, Bella murió, muchos y la mayoría apostaba a que así terminaría. Casi lloré, mis ojos se humedecieron, pero bueno, falta el último capítulo ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Morderá a Bella o no? ¿Cómo responderá a la pérdida de su amada?**

**Nos leemos luego y ¡dejen reviews y actualizaré lo más rápido posible!**

***lowel-ady***


	5. Epílogo: Volviendo a Empezar

**Capítulo 5: Volviendo a empezar**

**Epílogo**

**Edward pov**

Bella comenzó a toser fuertemente, su mano estaba agarrando su garganta indicando que le ardía. La había ayudado a acostarse en la cama pero no parecía aminorar su incomodidad. De pronto escuché los latidos de su corazón latir de una manera muy acelerada, el descontrol permanecía dentro de su cuerpo y oía como su sangre comenzaba a bombear más lento, hasta que los latidos comenzaron a descender de manera exagerada.

¿Por qué ahora? Todo estaba bien hasta hace unos segundos, le había contado cosas de mi pasado, hablamos durante todo el día hasta el atardecer ¿y por qué de repente todo comienza nuevamente a desmoronarse? La observaba con miedo, no a ella, sino por lo que ocurría pronto.

-Bella…-mi voz se rompió en el aire con un sonido agudo al final de su nombre. Quería llorar, gritar y romper cualquier cosa que estaba a mi alcance ¿Pero qué arreglaría con eso? ¿Haría que volviera a ser la chica joven que sonreía cada vez que entrelazábamos nuestras miradas? No, todo se había derrumbado. Me arrodille junto a la cama, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y la apreté con fuerza…estaba fría-No…no te vayas.-Sollocé sin lágrimas. Bella me observaba como si esto no fuera importante, solo parecía decirme con la mirada que todo estaba bien, que había…esperanza.-Por favor Bella…no me dejes, por favor, perdóname.-Dije de forma entrecortada.

_Perdóname…_

Escuché nuevamente sus pensamientos, sabía que era suyo, durante la noche había llamado a Carlisle y le pregunté acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo con los pensamientos. "_Bella tiene un poder escondido en su interior_-había dicho-_Quizás si fuera vampiro aquel poder se multiplicaría y saldría a flote. Hijo, esa es la respuesta del porque no podías leerle la mente cuando era joven, pero ahora al envejecer, su poder se expande, es la razón de que al escuchar sus pensamientos un poco difusos, no puedes escuchar los demás. Estas protegido en su poder, como un escudo mental_-dedujo mientras concluía su explicación.-_Edward, Esme y yo estamos orgullosos de que hallas podido aclarar lo que sucedió hace muchos años con Bella, Alice no los contó todo, junto con las visiones y…lo sentimos mucho, mándale saludos y dile que la seguimos queriendo…"_

No sabía a qué se refirió Carlisle con "_Lo sentimos mucho_" pero ahora me daba cuenta, la visión de Alice que no pude ver en el centro comercial era…la muerte de Bella.

-¡Perdóname!-Grité hundiendo mi cabeza entre su mano y las mías-¡Por favor!-Dije en un susurro casi inaudible.- ¡Te amo Bella! lo…lo siento tanto.-En los ojos llorosos de aquella mujer que agonizaba, un pequeño brillo de felicidad y asombro amanecieron de la nada.-Te amo…-Susurré nuevamente, pero esta vez sin darme cuenta.

-Edward…-Levanté la cabeza y la observe por unos segundos, me sentía angustiado.-Quiero pedirte algo antes de…-Cerré los ojos, ya que la palabra que ella iba a mencionar me hacía daño, pero no dijo nada. Nuevamente la miré y vi una sonrisa que adornaba su cansado rostro, y la mano que yo tenía agarrada la envolvió con las mías esta vez, apretándolas firmemente. Sonreí ladinamente con melancolía-Te amo Edward, siempre lo hice-Un brillo especial apareció en mis ojos con ilusión.-…Pero _no_ te perdono, no puedo-Sentí que algo se partía en mi interior, ¿pero que esperaba? Era un idiota por haber pensado que ella iba a perdonar todo el daño que le hice a su corazón, todas las cicatrices que le cause en su fuero interno.

-Pero…-Mi voz nuevamente se perdió en el aire.

-Solo te pido una última cosa-Dijo un poco ronca, tratando de que las palabras salieran de sus labios. Yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía.

-Cualquier cosa Bella, solo dímelo.-Susurré, haría cualquier cosa que ella pidiera con tal de que su último segundo de…vida, fuese feliz.

-Bebe mi sangre-mis ojos se abrieron como platos todavía arrodillado frente a ella, quien yacía en la cama. No…no podía, es decir ¿por qué? Acto seguido mis ojos se oscurecieron por la imagen de su sangre en mi mente.-Si realmente me amas, quiero que bebas mi sangre, para que una parte de mí permanezca en ti, para que siempre me recuerdes…prométemelo.-Lo último que dijo fue tan inaudible que creí que había sido mi imaginación.

Ella sonrió y apretó mi mano débilmente, yo le correspondí acercándome más a su cuerpo. Bella fue cerrando lentamente los ojos, y la mano que tenía entrelazadas con las mías se dejó caer a un lado de la cama, colgando en el aire frío. Una lágrima solitaria comenzó a caer por la mejilla de Bella, posé mi mano sobre ella, secando la última gota de agua salada que aparecería sobre sus ojos marrones y caería sobre sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, que ahora se mostraban pálidas. Acaricié su mejilla mientras escuchaba con atención los latidos descender.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, todo fue mi culpa.-mi voz era un débil susurro.-Pero si quieres que siga adelante…lo haré solo por ti.-Su cabeza, la cual miraba hacia el frente, cayó hacia un lado de la almohada, a la vez que sus latidos ya no eran audibles. Su cuello estaba visible, sabía que la sangre seguía circulando en el cuerpo todavía, faltaban algunos pocos minutos hasta que dejara de recorrer por su cuerpo.

"_Si realmente me amas, quiero que bebas mi sangre, para que una parte de mí permanezca en ti, para que siempre me recuerdes…"_-Su voz todavía seguía en mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el olor a sangre me inundara, mis ojos se oscurecieron por completo, y después de tantos años me deje llevar por el anhelo de beber sangre humana; y la de Bella.

Con una rapidez indiscutible inserte mis colmillos en el cuello de Bella, succionando su sangre rápidamente, nunca pensé decir esto, pero era tan deliciosa como siempre lo había imaginado, aunque ahora era fría, todavía tenía ese olor tan deseable. Mis sentidos explotaron, y mis ojos se volvieron rojo carmesí, deleitándome de aquel manjar que bajaba por mi garganta sedienta, no podía parar, hasta gotas de sangre caían de mi boca y manchaba la ropa que traía puesta.

-Para ya.-Escuché una voz femenina atrás mío. Pero no podía dejar de hacer esto.-Cuando la encuentren van a pensar que perdió demasiada sangre sin hacer nada, los humanos llegaran a la conclusión de que alguien más le hizo daño y que no murió de un infarto normal.-No quería seguir escuchando, pero tenía razón. Deje con todas mis fuerzas el cuerpo de Bella, sin siquiera mirarlo y me volteé en un movimiento brusco hacia la persona que estaba ahora frente a mí.

El rostro de Alice estaba realmente triste y espantado, me miraba con terror al ver de qué forma había succionado toda la sangre, y la manera con la que yo no hubiera querido disfrutarla.

-Lo siento pero...-Mi voz se partió y los sollozos me embargaron junto con los de Alice, la cual me abrazó con fuerza.-No quería hacerle eso, ella quería que tomara su sangre, pero…pero yo le prometí que lo haría, y lo disfruté.-Hablé con rapidez durante los sollozos, y me enfadaba el hecho de no poder llorar.-Todo lo que le hice fue mi culpa…y tu…no me dijiste lo que sucedería, lo sabías durante todo este tiempo, y sé que también sabías lo de no poder leer la mente de los demás cuando ella…estaba, ella moriría y…

-¡Edward cállate! No fue tu culpa, y tampoco la mía…así que no me hagas sentir mal, lo lamento.-Alice y yo estábamos frente la ventana de la habitación.

De pronto comenzamos a brillar, nos apartamos solo un poco para ver a través de la ventana y observamos como el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse en el horizonte, múltiples colores parecían estar coloreados en el cielo teñido de colores cálidos; un bello atardecer que nunca había visto hasta ahora.

-Lo siento Alice.-susurré, estábamos absortos en aquel cielo desgarrador.-No quise decir eso.

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero pensé que si te decía, ibas a tomártelo muy personal y todo iba terminar peor.-musitó quitando su vista del cielo hacia mí.

-Gracias por apoyarme.-Sonreí con tristeza, y ella me correspondió de igual forma. Observamos a Bella por última vez y nos fuimos de aquel lugar, pero antes, deposité un pequeño beso sobre la frente del cuerpo inerte.

También salimos de Forks y nos mudamos hacia Noruega ese mismo día. Me había sobrepasado al tomar la sangre de Bella, y la cicatriz que dejaron mis colmillos sobre su cuello también dejan muchas especulaciones, por lo que nos fuimos de allí antes de que alguien la encontrara.

A pesar de que me sentía realmente mal, de que mi vida ya no era absolutamente nada, me siento un poco mejor, ya no tengo aquella culpa que hace minutos, y que hace 57 años tenía dentro de mi muerto corazón. Bella quiso que una parte de ella quedase en mí, y realmente había funcionado. Seguiría adelante, aunque se me había pasado por la mente hacer una visita a los Vulturis, pero…Bella dijo, aunque fuese de una forma indirecta, que siguiera adelante, tener una esposa, contarle mis anécdoatas, aunque sé perfectamente que nunca encontraré a alguien como ella.

**100 años después…**

Manejaba mi nuevo auto hacia el instituto de Forks. Nuevamente nos trasladamos aquí, esta vez porque yo lo había pedido. Hicimos un trato de venir cada cincuenta años a visitar la tumba de Bella, aunque me parecía demasiados años, era para que nadie sospechara de nosotros. Pero ahora nos quedaremos por un tiempo un poco más prolongado.

Iba un poco tarde, primero fui al cementerio y les dije a los demás que luego los alcanzaría. Estacioné mi auto y bajé de él con cautela, como siempre todos me observaban maravillados con mi belleza. Llegando a la entrada, un poco metido en mis pensamientos, me tropecé con alguien.

-Oh, lo lamento.-dije ayudando a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo.-no vi por donde caminaba.-Ella alzó la vista y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, la sorpresa era demasiado grande. Sus ojos achocolatados, su cabello marrón y largo, su piel nívea, sus mejillas sonrojadas…era...-¿Bella?-No sé porque pregunté aquello, _ella_ no podía estar frente a mí, pero… ¿cómo…?

-¿Perdón? ¿Te conozco?-Su voz era idéntica.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen.-sonreí ladinamente. Ella me sonrió mientras me observaba un poco desconcertada.

-Es un nombre muy antiguo ¿no?-Asentí.-yo soy nueva en el instituto, ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? Soy…

-Isabella.-complete por ella.-…Swan. Ella pareció pensar lo que iba a decir, se veía sorprendida, pero... no podía leer sus pensamientos.

-Sí,…-En ese momento sonó el timbre, pero nosotros no nos movimos del lugar, ni siquiera parpadeamos.-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Edward-Dijo todavía observándome.-…me pareces conocido.-musitó mientras extendía la mano para estrecharlas, lo cual hice y una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo. Luego se marchó hacia su salón.

Yo todavía me encontraba petrificado ¿Ella era…la reencarnación? No puedo creer en esas cosas, ¿O sí?

Sonreí.

Sea lo que esté sucediendo, me gusta. Quizás es una señal, tal vez la historia se está repitiendo y solo tengo una última oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas. Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error que antes.

Caminé por los pasillos y visualicé a Alice quien hablaba con aquella chica, luego entró a su clase. _"Esto es extraño ¿no?"_ pensó _"Volvemos a comenzar"_ Me sonrió y desapareció del solitario pasillo.

Si, volveremos a empezar…y esta vez, lo haré bien.

**¡Hola! Felices fiestas. Y aquí mi regalo de Navidad :D En realidad estaba entre dos epílogo, así que elegí este…pero si quieren también publico un epílogo alternativo.**

**¡Edward encontró a una chica igual a Bella! ¿O es ella? Pues lo único que se sabe es que se vuelve a repetir la historia, aunque un poco extraño, ustedes pensaran sus hipótesis XD ¿Reencarnación? ¿Alusinación? ¿Clonación?... **

**¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo! Quizás no publique hasta el otro año, así que saludos y besos a todos los que me leen y me han hecho feliz todo este año con sus hermosos reviews, alertas, y favoritos.**

**¡Y acerca del epílogo alternativo, díganme por medio de reviews si quiren que lo ponga o si terminó bien así!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

***lowel-ady***


	6. Epílogo Alternativo: Te Amo

**Capítulo 6: Te amo**

**Epílogo Alternativo**

**Edward pov**

_De pronto comenzamos a brillar, nos apartamos solo un poco para ver a través de la ventana y observamos como el sol estaba comenzando a esconderse en el horizonte, múltiples colores parecían estar coloreados en el cielo teñido de colores cálidos; un bello atardecer que nunca había visto hasta ahora._

_-Lo siento Alice.-susurré, estábamos absortos en aquel cielo desgarrador.-No quise decir eso._

_-Sé cómo te sientes, pero pensé que si te decía, ibas a tomártelo muy personal y todo iba terminar peor.-musitó quitando su vista del cielo hacia mí._

_-Gracias por apoyarme.-Sonreí con tristeza, y ella me correspondió de igual forma. Observamos a Bella por última vez y nos fuimos de aquel lugar, pero antes, deposité un pequeño beso sobre la frente del cuerpo inerte._

Y susurré en su oído "_Aunque tu sangre recorra libremente por mi organismo, dentro de poco estaré junto a ti, aunque sea en el infierno y las llamas consuman el monstro que fui…trataré de volver a verte, aunque sea por última vez_" no podía soportar verla un minuto más así.

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

Sabía que _ella_ no estaría orgullosa de lo que haría, pero me sentía totalmente culpable, indefenso, como si la vida ya no valiera absolutamente nada, como si la palabra "vivir" solo fuera eso; una palabra sin sentido, una palabra compuesta por dos sílabas y cinco letras nombradas por un humano, una acción, donde el significado se encuentra en el diccionario y las personas la emplean para referirse lo opuesto a "morir".

Pero no solo significa aquello, no solo es una palabra, sino una sucesión de acciones que te enseñan algo realmente importante, lo que está bien, lo que está mal. Vivir no es sentirse miserable toda la vida, porque "vivir" es saber afrontar las cosas y disfrutar las situaciones que uno enfrenta.

Y me di cuenta, que yo no estoy "viviendo", es más, aquello acabó cuando me convertí en la bestia en la cual me transforme. Mis acciones causaron daño a la única persona que podía hacerme pensar como un ser humano…pero también lo había destruido, había evaporado todo aquello que me mantenía estar en la tierra.

-¿Estás seguro?-Me preguntó Alice seriamente, con tristeza.-_Ella_ no habría querido que lo hicieras, hubiera querido que siguieras adelante.

-No puedo Alice.-Mi voz salió ronca, carraspeé.-Siento que ya nada será igual, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en otra cosa.

-¿No te despediste de los demás?-La preocupación adornaba su rostro de duende y las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas hacia abajo, sus ojos estaban pequeños, un poco entrecerrados.

-Dejé una carta en la mesa de la sala de estar, cuando la vean ya todo habrá terminado.-Mi voz se partió al final, pero no deje que Alice viera mi rostro.-Lo siento pero…

-¿Estás seguro si…hay algo más allá de este mundo?-interrumpió.-Es decir, ¿Y si luego de morir, al cerrar los ojos, ves todo oscuro para siempre? ¿No hay ninguna luz, absolutamente nada?

-No lo sé Alice, pero tengo que descubrirlo.-Susurré.

-Nunca creí que esto sucedería.-Me observó con los labios apretados.-Pero si la ves…dile que siempre fue una amiga excepcional.-Sonrió.-Te queremos Edward.-Giró su vista hacia la carretera.- Esme se va a poner mal

-¿Crees que soy egoísta?-Pregunté visualizando el lugar donde íbamos a estar en unos minutos.

-No, creo que ya pasó demasiado tiempo como para que te olvidaras de lo que sucedió hace veinte años, pero si sigues sufriendo…creo que ni un siglo hará que dejes de agonizar por _ella_.-Apretó nuevamente sus labios, Alice quería llorar, pero ella no quería hacerme sentir mal.

-Aquello no se puede olvidar, su muerte fue…algo que nunca debió ocurrir.-Musité llevando mi vista hacia los dedos de mis manos, quienes jugaban con los botones de mi camisa, estaba nervioso y de eso no habían dudas.

-Edward, te echaré de menos.-Musitó aparcando el coche frente a lo que parecía ser un castillo. Estábamos en Volterra, Italia. Bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a la edificación, luego nos detuvimos.

-¿Vas a venir?-Le pregunté a Alice, quien explotó en un llanto ensordecedor mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. No quería sollozar, tenía suficiente con sentirme mal, lo que iba a ser a continuación era por _ella_, pero no podía soportar ver mal a una de las personas que siempre estuvo a mi lado.-Haz sido una gran hermana, amiga, compañera de caza…por favor, cuida a los demás, y diles que los extrañaré.-Intensifiqué el abrazo y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo haré.-Se apartó.-Tú también has sido un…gran hermano…y…mejor me voy antes de que te tenga que arrastrar conmigo sin importar tu opinión.-Corrió a su auto y me sonrió, observándome por unos segundos antes de abandonar el lugar.

Debía hacerlo, había llegado acá, y no era momento para arrepentimientos, iba a verla, pase lo que pase.

&&&&&&&O&&&&&&&

-¿Estás diciendo, que un vampiro con un don tan potente como el tuyo, quiere arriesgarlo todo solo…por una frágil y desalineada chica?-Aro comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, odiaba su sentido de humor.

Los Vulturis son como la realiza para los vampiros, procuran que las reglas se cumplan, es decir que ningún humano puede saber acerca de nuestro secreto. Está constituida principalmente por Aro, Marco y Cayo más la guardia de los Vulturis. El don de Aro es parecido al mío, puede leer los pasamientos pero solo que con el contacto físico, y Marco puede ver las relaciones que hay entre las personas.

-Ella no es una mujer desalineada…ella era…-Cayo, sentado al fondo interrumpió.

-Basta de cursilerías, debe haber una razón más convincente como para pedir aquello tan insolente ¿Terminar la vida solo por sentirte culpable por la muerte de tu amada?-Me dolía oír aquello, me dolía que no me creyeran y me dolía el hecho de que pensaran que era una petición 'insolente'.

-Déjenlo así-Respondió Marco.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron los otros dos con el ceño fruncido.

-Puedo ver como este vampiro ama a aquella chica, o anciana, por la historia que nos ha contado. Llamen a Jane he iniciemos la ejecución.-Concluyó con seriedad, sin una pisca de emoción en su duro rostro realmente pálido.

-Pero Marco, podría ser parte de nosotros, su don nos puede servir de mucho, Carlisle nos lo debe.-Dijo Aro tratando de razonar.-La familia Cullen son vampiros muy audaces ¿Cómo se llama aquella chica? Oh si, Alice, ve el futuro y…

-Por favor, no la metan en esto, ni a Carlisle.-Rogué.-Solo quiero terminar esto de una vez.

Las puertas atrás mío se abrieron, mostrando una chica de cabello castaño claro casi rubio, lacio y corto, seguido de un chico que podría haber pasado como su gemelo, solo que el cabello un poco más oscuro. Jane y Alec, pertenecen a la guardia de los Vulturis. Jane posee el poder de infligir dolor con la mente, pero es un dolor no físico, sino mental. En cambio Alec, su hermano, posee un don que consiste en producir una densa niebla que anula todos los sentidos: olfato, gusto, oído, vista y tacto.

-Hagamos esto rápido, la cena ya viene en camino y las personas no son muy pacientes.-Dijo Jane caminando al centro de la gran habitación, Alec se colocó atrás mío-Marco ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Edward Cullen.-Me observó por unos segundos que parecían ser una eternidad.-Ha venido a terminar con su vida eterna.

Jane también me observo con seriedad, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa surcara sus labios carnosos.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta gran decisión?-Preguntó con frialdad y recelo. De pronto el ambiente se sintió denso e incómodo, la gran e inmensa habitación parecía haberse hecho pequeña, y todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi persona.

-…Hace mucho tiempo, amé a una chica, una humana...-Comencé a hablar, un poco nervioso.-Ella volvió mi vida un caos, mi mundo solo giraba a su alrededor. Estaba enamorado de ella, de Isabella Swan. Le conté acerca de lo que era, acerca del mundo en que ella verdaderamente vivía; que yo era un vampiro.-Carraspeé.-Pensé que se asustaría, pero todo lo contrario. También estaba enamorada de mí…pero yo la sobreprotegía tanto que siempre pensaba que le iba a hacer daño o que estaba en peligro, así que la dejé, me fui, nunca volví por ella, le dije que no la amaba, cuando en realidad ella hacía prender el fuego en mi interior, y el hielo se difundía en nuestras miradas.-Miré el techo, deteniendo un minuto el relato, luego continué con más calma.-Ella envejeció y la encontré un día en el centro comercial, me contó acerca de todo el daño que le había provocado…y aunque me dijo que no me sintiera culpable, no puedo, creo que es mi deber sentirlo. En su último segundo de vida, dijo que no podía perdonarme, pero que seguía amándome. Así que quiero dar mi vida por ella…ya que ahora siento que ya nada importa sin su existencia.-concluí.

-Es una razón muy escasa como para aniquilarte…-Bajé la cabeza.-Pero dejaste a nuestra especie descubierta a un humano.-La miré a sus rojos y fríos ojos.-Y aunque haya muerto, nos has mentido al no decirnos aquel suceso, pudo haberle contado a alguien nuestro secreto.-Iba a abrir la boca, pero la cerré al instante.

-Entonces, ¿Iniciamos la ejecución?-Preguntó Marco. Aro y Cayo no se veían muy complacidos por lo que demostraban sus caras de piedra y seriedad.

-Hace meses que no hago sufrir a alguien de nuestra especie.-Dijo Jane sonriendo de forma malévola.

De pronto alguien, que debía ser Alec me agarró por atrás, empujándome hacia abajo cayendo de rodillas. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y mi garganta resonó audiblemente. No podía moverme, él apretaba mi rostro con fuerza mientras el dolor comenzaba a instalarse por todo mi cuerpo. Jane se puso delante de mí y sentí como su mirada penetraba como mil clavos en mi piel. El dolor era insoportable, escuchaba mis gritos y el eco que este hacia en el salón, apretaba los ojos con fuerzas, pero era demasiado. Sentía todo mi cuerpo retorcerse de dolor, los músculos de mi cuerpo resonando y ardiendo en fuego. Lo último que escuché fue que Jane dijo "¡Ahora!". Sé que algo sonó, y sentí un pequeño tirón en mis extremidades, pero antes de sentir la verdadera agonía, ya estaba…muerto.

Todo era negro hacia donde mirase, no veía nada por ninguna parte, estaba sobre un suelo invisible, flotando en la nada. ¿Estaba en el purgatorio? ¿O en el infierno? La desesperación me carcomía por dentro y me sentía débil… ¿y ahora que hacía, o que debía suceder?

Entonces fue cuando _la_ vi. Una luz a lo lejos, maravillosa, imposiblemente hermosa. Me fui acercando sin despegar mi vista de tan espléndida luz blanca y brillante.

_Ella_ estaba ahí, esperándome con los brazos extendidos, con su perfecta piel de porcelana, con su cabellera castaña y ojos achocolatados, con un vestido blanco y labios rojos que sonreían con gracia y amor, sí, con amor.

-… ¡Bella!-Grité acelerando mis pasos. Pero parecía que nunca avanzaba, ella seguía lejos, saludándome, mientras yo corría con todas mis fuerzas y seguía gritando:-¡Bella!

Me rendí, nunca llegaría, estaba cansado ¿Porqué me sentía así? Caí al suelo, arrastrándome hacia aquella luz en medio de la oscuridad, pero no podía, no me movía y dejé de arrastrarme, dejé de moverme, y me quedé estático en el suelo, observando lo que no podía alcanzar…

-Edward, te he estado esperando, pensaba que nunca vendrías.-Era su voz, detrás de mí se escuchaba _esa _voz femenina que tanto anhelaba.

-Bella…-Susurré. Alcé mi vista y ella estaba ahí, junto a mí. Me levanté y me coloqué frente a ella, observando lo real que era. -¿Eres…eres tú?

Levanté mi mano con lentitud y la dirigí hacia su cuerpo, tardé unos segundos antes de posarla sobre su hombro, ella me sonrió y acto seguido mi otra mano la coloqué en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo. Era Bella, la de diecisiete años, o dieciocho recién cumplidos, se veía exactamente igual como antes de dejarla sola en aquel bosque, antes de la fiesta y antes de que llegara el día de su cumpleaños número 18; feliz y joven, así se veía.

-Soy yo Edward.-Sentí el tacto de su mano sobre mi mejilla, acunando mi rostro.-Tardaste un poco…sabía que vendrías.-Dijo acercándose más a mí.

Y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba brillando igual que ella, la luz a lo lejos ya no se veía, y era porque nosotros estábamos dentro de aquella luz brillante.

-Te amo Bella, y no podía soportar nuevamente haberte dejado ir.-Ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla juguetonamente. Me di cuenta que estábamos en un lugar hermoso; nuestro prado.

-¿Lo prometes?-extendió su mano derecha con su dedo meñique alzado. Sonreí, y entrelacé el mismo dedo con el suyo, prometiéndole algo que iba a cumplir por toda nuestra eternidad, aunque estemos muertos. Bella rió y se lanzó sobre mí, haciendo que cayéramos sobre la fría hierva. Yo, debajo de ella, reí felizmente, viendo que no todo estaba perdido.

El atardecer comenzaba a embargarnos, con sus colores cálidos que se difundían en el cielo. Las flores de todos colores y especies debajo de nosotros comenzaron a florecer, y múltiples mariposas salieron de todas partes revoloteando alrededor de nosotros.

-Lo prometo, Bella, prometo amarte siempre, y nunca más volver a hacerte daño.-Sonreímos mutuamente.

Atraje su rostro hacia el mío y junté mis labios con los suyos. Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía aquel roce con su boca, aquellos labios cálidos que se movían con los míos, tan lento, tan apasionado, como si tratáramos de que nuestros labios nunca de despegasen.

-Te amo…-susurramos al mismo tiempo.

**¡Hola! Aquí está el epílogo alternativo…en realidad el epílogo original era este, pero el anterior me había parecido menos…doloroso, ya que Edward no moría. ¿Ustedes cuál prefieren?**

**Bueno, aquí me despido, ¡gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! ¡Nos leemos en otro de mis fics!**

***lowel-ady***


End file.
